Blog de usuário:Luciecarstairs/Newsletter de Novembro
Olá a todos! thumb|340px|Sarah com seu pai durante seu aniversário de 65 anos. Então, a newsletter deste mês será super rápida, já que atualmente estou no Reino Unido para minha turnê (detalhes abaixo!)! Eu tenho feito edições em vários projetos diferentes desde que minha turnê nos EUA terminou em Setembro (mais sobre isso abaixo também!), e é por isso que essa newsletter está um pouco atrasada! O meu Outono tem sido muito ocupado até agora, mas também bastante impressionante — meu pai continua a passar incrivelmente bem e já está de volta ao trabalho (o que é algo além de nossas esperanças ou expectativas). Acabamos de comemorar seu 65º aniversário com ele há alguns fins de semana, o que foi tão maravilhoso e especial e mais do que um pouco surreal. Então, eu só queria agradecer a todos do fundo do meu coração por suas palavras gentis e pensamentos positivos nos últimos meses. Eu não posso dizer o quanto isso significa para mim e para minha família que vocês estavam torcendo para nós e até que ponto suas mensagens de amor e apoio foram. Não há um dia que aconteça quando não estou tremendamente grata por todos vocês, e eu sinto essa imensa gratitude agora mais do que nunca. Então, obrigada — por ser o melhor grupo de pessoas que já conheci. Goodreads Choice Awards! thumb|240px Para começar, eu só queria fazer um grande agradecimento a todos que já votaram tanto para Tower of Dawn e Corte de Asas e Ruína no Goodreads Choice Awards! Estou tão honrada que esses dois livros chegaram à rodada final — vocês são incríveis! (Você ainda pode votar por todos os seus favoritos aqui !) Turnê no Reino Unido Minha turnê no Reino Unido começa na terça-feira, e estou tão animada para ver todos vocês novamente! Dois dos meus eventos já estão esgotados, mas ainda há alguns bilhetes para o meu evento em Brighton (você pode agarrá-los aqui)! Se você estiver indo para um dos meus eventos, você também receberá esta linda edição exclusiva da Tower of Dawn que só está disponível em uma das minhas paradas no Reino Unido. thumb|left|200px Além disso! Se você está indo para o meu evento em Manchester, esteja pronto para uma surpresa! A incrível Charlie Bowater vai se juntar a mim para as perguntas e respostas e assinar depois! (Peço desculpas antecipadamente se eu for uma bagunça de fangirling). Revelação do título de Catwoman thumbEu não tive um, mas dois títulos revelados no último mês! O primeiro foi para minha próxima novela Catwoman — que eu tenho trabalhado quase sem parar neste outono! (Atualmente estou no meio das copyedits, na verdade!) Catwoman: Soulstealer lança em 7 de agosto de 2018 (o 6º aniversário do lançamento do Trono de Vidro!), e não posso esperar por vocês para lê-lo! Você já pode encomendar aqui — a primeira impressão vem com um pôster exclusivo! Revelação do título do Spin-off de ACOTAR Na semana passada, revelamos o título para a próxima parcela do ACOTAR! Um pouco sobre A Court of Frost e Starlight: este conto é uma ponte entre os primeiros três livros e as próximas novelas de spin-off. É um pouco maior do que uma novela, mas não um livro completo, e foi uma diversão total ao escrever (eu realmente comecei a escrever isso enquanto trabalhava em Corte de Asas e Ruína, como um projeto de lado divertido!)! ACOFAS ocorre vários meses após os eventos de ACOWAR, durante o Solstício de Inverno, e ambos Feyre e Rhys narram (junto com alguns outros!). Aqui está uma sinopse (breve): Feyre, Rhys e seu círculo fechado de amigos ainda estão ocupados reconstruindo a Corte Noturna e o mundo amplamente mudado além dela. Mas o Solstício de Inverno está finalmente perto, e com isso, um descanso merecido. No entanto, mesmo a atmosfera festiva não pode impedir que as sombras do passado se aproximem. Quando Feyre navega seu primeiro solstício de inverno como Grã-Senhora, ela descobre que aqueles que mais ama têm mais feridas do que antecipava — cicatrizes que terão impacto de longo alcance sobre o futuro da Corte. O que estou escutando Estive obcecada com algumas músicas ultimamente e as escutei com bastante atenção quando não estava trabalhando com vários prazos: Arcade Fire: "Creature Comfort" Você sabe como às vezes você ouve uma música e parece que você está de repente conectado a uma corrente elétrica, e tudo que você pode fazer é simplesmente aproveitar o som dela? Foi assim que me senti a primeira vez que ouvi essa música. Basicamente, eu realmente adoro. Grouplove: "Remember That Night" Oh, cara, adoro tanto essa música. Esta foi a minha música rolar-as-janelas-do-carro-numa-noite-quente no verão/outono passado. Ainda não consigo ter o suficiente. Banners: "Someone To You" Sempre que ouço essa música, 1) fica presa na minha cabeça por horas e 2) Eu quero aumentar o volume, cantar no topo dos meus pulmões e dançar ao redor da minha casa inteira. Bleachers: "I Miss Those Days" Esta música só me faz sorrir e atinge essa combinação perfeita de animada e nostálgica. (E é outra música que me faz querer cantar meu coração.) E isso é para este mês! Espero que vocês estejam tendo um outono incrível e agradeço novamente por tudo! Categoria:Posts de blog